Harry and the apocalypse
by Save the last one
Summary: (Caution not for fans of Carol) The apocalypse has spread everywhere including the wizarding world! This is definitely not a story for Carol lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was all by himself at the Dursleys. His aunt, uncle , and cousin went to the movies to see some hit zombie movie last night and never came back. _Harry_ had free reign of there house now. He flipped on the TV and it said emergency broadcast.

"Awesome I don't have to deal with any of those arseholes!" Harry celebrated out loud for once.

Harry was quickly underwhelmed by the TV as all the channels had emergency broadcasts.

"Boring AF, someone probably has measles or some disease or there is some weather that might raise a little concern Harry exclaimed throwing the remote through the TV.

"I don't know why Vernon and the rest of this clan is always watching TV and rubbing it in my face!" Harry hissed to himself.

Harry then went to take a shower midway through the shower the power went out and Harry was taking a cold shower.

Harry got out of the shower and went to get one of the energy lights that Vernon kept around the house.

Harry found one and went upstairs to his room to get dressed.

After getting dressed Harry went down stairs grabbed the phone and called the power company (One of the few things Vernon taught him was how to use the phone) Harry then realized that the phone lines were also down.

An angry Harry went outside, took Dudley's sick ass trick bike and rode around the neighborhood but he found to his amazement that there was no traffic, there were no people walking the streets like there always was, and there were no kids playing in the park and having a good time.

"Hello anyone there!" Harry yelled.

A moment later several helicopters flew over Harry heading towards London, there were several helicopters that had the UK flag on it and said military.

Harry then heard sobs coming from a nearby house. "The worlds over!" said a tearful voice."

Harry then heard a gunshot ring inside that same house.

"What the world is over, what!" Harry thought to himself.

Just then right after the gunshot Harry was surrounded by several people, but these people were acting weird. They were growling and looked mutilated. Harry swore he saw bite marks on these people One of these "people" grabbed Harry and actually tried to bite him, until he was shot off him.

Harry was then snatched by a " normal looking person. "Let go of me!" Harry yelled , until he was punched in the face and he blacked out

.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up and he was back at the Dursleys house.

" It must have been a dream." Harry thought.

Harry then walked down stairs and found that the front door was heavily barricaded. In the kitchen he found many occupants in it.

"He's awake" a chubby black man (African American whatever you feel comfortable with) said.

"What are you doing here!" Harry yelled.

"Is this your place or something?" Asked a pudgy man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's my relatives house!" Harry replied.

Then the strangers went on to introduce them selves:

"I'm Otis, and I'm taking a liking to your fully stocked fridge!" Replied a man who looked like he didn't exercise in years.

"I'm Theodore, Theodore Douglass to be exact but you can call me T-dog." Replied the chubby black man.

"I'm Shane." Replied a stocky man with a police shirt.

"I'm Merle and this is my brother Daryl". Replied a man smugly.

" I'm Rick. " replied a scrawny man also with a police shirt on.

He went on to introduce his tall skinny wife Lori and his son Carl. The last group to introduce themselves was a man named Ed. (Which was the man with the cigarette in his mouth) His wife Carol and his daughter Sophia.

After Harry socialized and learned about the dead people walking with this group of people he asked them, " Why are you here in England if you're from America?" Harry asked a little freaked out

"Multiple reasons." replied Rick. "We were all American tourists coming here for different purposes". "A couple in this group went to see a soccer game and some of us were just vacationing here." Rick finished.

"By the way who was the idiot that knocked me out?" Harry asked sharply.

"That would be me." Replied the large man known as Otis, "You kept screaming and ranting you kept drawing more of the undead out on the streets." Otis said a little sternly.

Harry was about to criticize Otis until kingdom come but Harry was interrupted by an unruly group member.

"Go get your mommy another beer!" Carol said smacking Sophia in the head hard. Harry responded by firing a curse at her making her grow a pair of testacles on her head. "Another Petunia." Harry thought to himself.

The whole group burst into silent laughter at first until Merle burst out into out loud laughter until the rest of the group followed suit, except for Ed, Sophia, and a murderous looking and seeking Carol.

Everybody then stopped laughing and then wondered how Harry Put a pair of Jewels on Carol's face

"About me Im a wizard." Replied Harry. Before he could explain there was a loud knock on the door. "Harry you in there!" Harry recognized the voice it was Hagrid!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hagrid is that you?" Harry asked confused.

"Blimey Harry I thought you would be dead already!" Hagrid said to an angry Harry.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Harry snapped as he was quite taken aback.

"Well you're very dependent, you know, that's all." Hagrid shrugged as Harry glared Hagrid then hastily changed the subject.

"Me and Dumbledore went looking for you ." Hagrid went on to say.

Harry was about to ask where Dumbledore was but that question was answered. Harry looked out an open window upstairs and found Dumbledore on the street. Harry couldn't believe it appeared that Dumbledore was trying to make love to one of the walkers. Harry and the crew watched as Dumbledore was ripped apart and devoured by a group of walkers.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid cried as he tried to go back out there, but he was stopped by Harry."

"Unless you want to end up like Dumbledore you will be wise to stay here where it his remotely safe." Harry ordered.

Hagrid lowered his head and shrunk into the sofa in the living room of the Dursley's house turned make-shift sanctuary.

Harry was feeling rather tired he had learned a lot today, and he saw many new faces all with different back grounds. and tomorrow was going to be a long dangerous day.

Tomorrow they were search for missing people. Rick told Harry they were missing 3 people Harry was missing 3 people as well. Even though he didn't care for Vernon, Ptenuia, or Dudley he should still see if their alive or dead.

"Get this the hell of my face!" Carol spat.

"Oh I forgot about you." Harry said with a yawn.

"Stupefy." Harry said barely awake as he stunned Carol, and bound her in ropes for the rest of the night.

harry had no problem falling asleep, he would need all the sleep he could possibly get.

Harry fell asleep quickly and was ready for the dangerous roads ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after everyone had a small breakfast, Rick announced the plan for Today. "Some of us are going to London to look for Dale, Morgan, and Dwayne."

"I'll look for my relatives." Harry interrupted.

"Yes and you won't be going alone." Rick stated sternly. "Well whatever. who made you in charge this is my damn home" Harry said walking away.

"The whole group did and by the looks of it you are outnumbered!" Rick fired back as Harry ignored his rant.

"Alright I want Carl, Lori, Carol, Sophia, and Ed to stay here and watch over things." Rick declared."The rest of you are coming." He added.

"Yeah well tell that damn magic boy to get this crab off my face!" Carol thundered menacingly.

"Nah." Harry shrugged.

"Do it!" Carol's loyal, whipping post husband Ed begged of Harry.

"Fine you weak sissy." Harry said as he flicked his wand and the testacles disappeared off of Carol's face.

"Alright are we all ready?" Rick asked, looking at the group all armed with some sort of weapon, except Harry.

"Harry do you think you can take on those things with that wand of yours!" Rick asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Harry quickly reassured quickly.

"Let's split our group up now." Rick began

"I want Daryl, Merle, and Otis to go with Harry, to help him find his family." Rick paused as he got mixed emotions and a hell yeah from Merle who was excited to go with Harry for what he did to Carol

. "I'm not going with a boy that appears to be reckless and has not sense of what's going on!" Daryl declared.

"I think we'll be in good hands!" Otis said peacefully.

"Yeah what do you know about survival other than eating you fat turd!" Daryl exclaimed at an extremely angry Otis.

"That's enough!" Rick thundered. "Alright now I want T Dog, Shane, and Hagrid to come with me to look for our people." Rick ordered.

After a couple minutes preparing, it was time to go. "Alright let's do this!" Said an anxious Shane. "I don't think we're going anywhere!" Tdog said from upstairs. "Why!" Rick asked roughly. "Well come have a look." Tdog simply replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why the hell not?" Harry retorted.

"Well have a look Mr. Wizard!" Tdog fired back as he motioned toward the window.

Harry looked out the window and saw hundreds and hundreds of walkers moping around, including the reanimated Dumbledore who was reduced to crawling as the undead dinged him up that bad.

"What drew them here?" Harry asked everybody.

"Some noise did." Shane replied.

"Noise you say, well I got and idea then Harry said anxiously, as he opened the little cupboard under the steps.

Harry reappeared with a broom. "What the hell you stupid caucasian man, a broom, that's your plan!" Tdog argued.

"Calm down, what is it with you people." Harry said frustrated.

"You people, is there something you want to tell me! " Tdog hissed.

Harry gave him a puzzled look for several minutes, before speaking again. "I want to tell you and the rest of the group that I plan to fly on my broom here and distract them away from here so we can look for our people." Harry said calmly.

"No no man don't try to change the subject! you were saying a little something about you people" Tdog spat.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Harry argued.

"Tdog thought you were bashing his race, he doesn't like when you his race in vain." Shane said annoyed.

"Yeah man you people what was that, and Mr. cop Shane for your information I didn't think he was bashing my race, I know he was bashing our race, beyond a shadow of a doubt!" Tdog said restraining himself as mostly everyone rolled their eyes as if it wasn't the first time this happened.

"Look I don't know what you thought but I didn't mean it like that!" Harry exalted before busting a window and flying out. "Man muggles are damn strange!" Harry though to himself once more.

Harry flew out of the window armed with firecrackers and blare horns. He blared the horns and threw the fire crackers. The walkers in the neighborhood quickly made there way over. Harry went back without making a sound as the group congratulated Harry with his heroics (except T-dog and Carol) This was only step 1.

"Alright we got to go now! " Harry yelled when he entered the house.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple hours later when the walkers just about disappeared, and Tdog settled down from his little fit about injustice, the group finally set out on their destinations.

They were all walking until they found a lone stray walker which revealed itself to be the walking corpse of Dumbledore. Harry was about to kill him before Hagrid stopped him.

"I'll do it, Dumbledore was the closest person to me, more so then me parents, it's only right that I put the greatest wizard out of his misery." Hagrid said emotionally as he wiped tears out of his giant black beetle eyes.

Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out a hatchet. Hagrid then hesitantly stabbed Dumbledore through the head with the hatchet. Dumbledore was clearly dead but Hagrid proceeded to violently disfigure the body. He cut straight down the stomach and grabbed his intestines.

"Come here everybody!' Hagrid declared.

"What why?" Everyone said in unison as they were rather confused.

Hagrid used his wand to levitate the body in the middle of the the group. Hagrid used his umbrella wand to shut everyone's eyes, and he blew up Dumbledores body wit his patented Umbrella Wand

"Now you all smell like em, those undead bloody bastards won't be able to tell the difference." Hagrid said pleasantly as he opened everyone's eyes, and ignored the complaints.

Meanwhile at the Dursleys house:

The remaining survivors were getting ready for dinner. Lori was busy dishing out soup and handing people bread.

"Thank you are very kind." Ed said graciously as his wife Carol gave him a death glare for talking to another woman that was not her.

"Dead meat!" Carol growled as Ed and Sophia cowered in fear.

Lori soon served everybody and ate with the rest of the group.

When the group saw London clearly in the near distance they split up in their two groups.

"If in any trouble at all you just let me know." Hagrid told Harry sternly.

"How's he supposed to do that?" Questioned Daryl. "With his wand dummy." Hagrid sneered. "Let's go daylights burning!" Rick declared.

Carol scarfed down her soup and bread and went to get Sophia's food.

"I'm only going to ask you once give me your food now or your going to be wishing you did later!" Carol declared pumping her fists.

"Let her eat we're all hungry." Lori said calmly.

"No one asked you anything bitch mind your own business I don't want my Sophia turning into your worthless kid!" Carol spat, giving Carl a smirk before directing her attention to Sophia again.

"Sophia now you dumb ass kid!" Carol Boomed snacking Sophia once again on the head.

Sophia ran off crying and Carol took her food and began eating it. "You half to tough for this world now, I know I didn't raise a snowflake, that would be the worthless father's fault." Carol chuckled as she gave a big dangerous glare to a cowering and fearful Ed., before suddenly being grabbed by what little hair she possesed.

An angry Lori marched Carol to the cupboard under the steps. Lori then locked the door and blocked it off with a desk. "Hey bitch open the door before I put a cap in your ass!" Carol hissed.

"Alright guys lets move out!" Rick commanded.

"Shane come on did you hear me?" Rick asked confused.

"Look at those walls!" Shane shouted like a little kid on Christmas.

"What are you talking about?" Rick started as he and the rest of the group gazed in amazement at the sight ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

"What wall nigga!" Tdog spat.

"There in the distance!" Shane said as he pointed.

"Holy cow what is that!" Rick said amazed.

"I think we should avoid that, I'm sensing Jim Crow and slave owners all over that crap!" Tdog warned.

"Shut the hell up I heard enough of you're so called oppression.!" Hagrid this time shouted.

"Man my race has been shut up for centuries you giant white oaf, it's been past the time that negroes like me fight back!" Tdog shouted triumphantly.

"Quiet down, there going to hear you." Rick tried to reason with Tdog calmly.

T-dog seemed to get the message this time, of that they were in the middle of nowhere in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.

But it was too late as the group was quickly surrounded by the dead.

"Now look what you did you little bastard!" Shane thundered as he pulled out his shot gun and began to blast walkers.

Meanwhile at The Dursleys house:

"Damn what do I half to do to get a fucking drink around here!" Carol said as she had just been released from her timeout from the cupboard under the stairs

"We don't have alcohol here Carol." Replied a growingly impatient Lori

"Why the hell not, real people like me like alcohol!" Carol began.

"Ed likes it too, don't you Ed?" Carol said as she began on Ed rather menacingly.

"Speak up you slimy cowardly bastard I can't hear you!" Carol screeched as she kicked Ed in the back, and slapped him hard on the head.

"Yes mam!" Ed replied fearfully with a wail as he cowered with Sophia in the corner of the living room.

"See that!" Carol shouted towering over Ed and sophia.

"Carol that's enough please stop!" Lori screamed.

"Or what you'll put me in time out again, put me back in the cupboard, I already done told you now that you can't tell me what to do you anorexic bitch." Carol taunted.

"I am done taking bull shit from you guys, from now on I'm in charge!" Carol spat as she held everyone there hostage at gunpoint as Ed and Sophia burst into tears.

"I'm down to my last bullet!" Otis cried.

"Me too Rick said as he shot his gun and nothing happened.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry cried blasting a walkers head to smithereens.

"That was badass can you teach me that crap!" Merle said slyly.

"You can't learn that you are a muggle." Harry said as he tried his best to hold the horde of walkers.

"Muggy what?" Merle questioned with a shout.

"Just forget it." said a flustered out of breath Harry.

"So much for the guts!" Hagrid exclaimed as he glared at T-dog.

"Lets just run!" Otis cried. All of a sudden there was a barage of machine gun fire, and the hoard of walkers was eliminated.

"My nigga!" Tdog said as he saw the military in from of him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bow down and kiss my fucking feet you slobs, and I might let you live!" Carol declared as she pointed a gun to everyone present.

"My nigga!" Tdog saw as he stared open mouthed as he saw the military in front of him."

"We have eight civilians." One of the soldiers radioed in.

"Bring them to the front gate for inspection." The radio replied back with a booming deep voice.

"Come with us." One of the soldiers told the group.

"Well Mrs. Lorri looks like your husband the so called "Mr good Cop" is not going to come through for you!" Carol said cheerfully.

"I hope those things out there ate all those sorry asses in the gruesome way possible, especially the fucker who put testacles on my head!" Carol added with a snarl as she glared at Ed and Sophia who had a very feint snicker at what Harry did to her.

Meanwhile the military led Rick and his group to those towering walls that Shane spotted earlier. The military opened the the giant front entrance of this place, made from solid steel.

"Stand over there, and wait for our General." one the military guys ordered as Rick, Harry, and the rest of the group acknowledged this order.

Moments later the general showed up.

"I'm General George Simmons and I'm the leader of this place." He said as he pointed all around him.

"All you people look like your good folks, so I'll let you stay, but first let's see if you have any bites on any of you guys." The general smiled as he glanced at Hagrid and got wideyed.

"Don't worry about him he's a very very gentle giant." Rick assured the General.

The General ordered a couple of his men to search them for bites.

"All clear sir." The soldiers all said at once.

"Very good thank you gentleman." The general said to his soldiers.

"Well you guys are all clear to stay here now." The general smiled to the whole group.

"Although that's mighty kind that you would let us stay, but we got people at home." Rick began before getting cut off.

"Not a problem I'll send a couple soldiers to assist you in getting them in vehicles as it is far too dangerous to be walking like you were again." George said pleasantly with a big smile.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me!" Rick rejoiced

"Don't mention it." George acknowledged with a nod and a smile, "I mean seriously don't mention it!" George said a little more sternly.

"I never got your names by the way." The General said changing the subject off that awkward moment.

"I'm Rick, that's Shane, over there is Otis, the grumpy looking one is Theodore, the two rednecks over there that's Merle and Daryl." Rick said earning a glare from Merle and Daryl, Finally the one in the glasses is Harry, and the giant guy is Hagrid". Rick said as he pointed everyone out.

"By the way have you recently got any new additions?" Rick asked.

"Sure have, about 2 days ago we got five new additions." George answered brightly on top of his head.

"Looking for someone?" The General asked quietly and pressingly.

"Yes three, I mean 6 people." Rick answered.

"Well what are the names?" The General asked.

"Dale, Morgan, and Dwayne." Rick answered.

"What wre were the name of yours?" Rick asked Harry.

"Vernon, Dudley, and Ptenuia." Harry answered right away without hesitation.

"Ah ha!" The general said excitedly, as he startled a couple of people by his random enthusiasm.

"Yes got them all, except this Ptenuia, I'm sorry kid!" The general now said sincerely.

"Don't be she was a bitch, actually I was hoping they would all be dead." Harry shrugged as the general grew an uncomfortable face.

There was then an awkward silence which lasted for an eternity, until the general spoke up.

"Well you should go get your family before the dead get them eh!" General Simmons said as he was still a little bit uncomfortable by what Harry had just said about his relative.

"Yes that would be great." Rick said.

"Great I'll go get someone to transport you." The general said as he ran off to get someone.

It was a while until anyone came back, so Rick took this time to ask Harry a question that was surely on everyones mind.

"Harry do you really feel that way about your relative?" Rick asked Harry.

"Uh Hell to the Yeah!" Harry replied back

"How so?" Rick asked once more.

"She was abusive, they all were for the matter, she was so annoying, I was sorta hoping they were all dead, but one's enough." Harry simply shrugged.

Rick didn't bother to ask anymore questions.

About ten minutes later a soldier showed up to transport them.

"Hi I'm Reggie and I'm to transport you somewhere?" Reggie asked.

Yes to Surrey, a suburb just down the road." Rick said as he introduced himself and shook hands with Reggie.

"Well lets get going, and you show me the way." Reggie said as he started his military jeep.

"Alright guys now is the time you declare me the leader, or you shits are going to get a bullet in your brain!" Carol screeched.

"Come on, show of hands now." Carol teased.

"Ed you little bastard put your hand up or you're going to regret it later. Carol threatened as Ed put his hand up.

Meanwhile at the "military base" Shane asked the general where Dale was.

"Oh he's probably by the tennis courts." The general answered.

So Shane walked to the tennis courts and woe and behold saw Dale on the court tearing it up with an opponent. Dale let off a loud, intense grunt as he cracked a forehand down the line.

"Looks like I got match point!' Dale chuckled madly. Before seeing Shane looking at him.

"Oh Shane what a pleasant surprise!" Dale said as hastily scrambled away from the tennis courts.

"I'll give you to the count of three for all you to vote me as the new leader, or like I said you will all die!" Carol spat as she began counting.

"One , Two, Three!"

Bang! And the front door flew open, hitting Carol in the head knocking her over.

"Come on everyone we got to go!" Rick declared.


	9. Chapter 9

Boom! and Carol was knocked on her back, as the front door of the Dursley home got blasted open. Inside came Rick Grimes. Rick looked a little puzzled when he saw Carol on the ground.

"Um Carol is that you!" Rick asked a little confused.

"Why you looking so confused for you dumbass, yes it's me Carol." Carol thundered as an angry Rick went to say something to a confused Reggie.

"Rick why are your people so scared and huddled in a corner over there." Reggie said

Rick was about to respond but was interrupted by Carol once more.

"Hey you son of a bitch, now I got a damn screaming headache!" Carol spat.

"Shut up, if it's not you it's T-dog." Rick snapped at Carol and began surveying the room until he saw everybody huddled in the corner.

Rick looked confused and found the remaining people huddled in a corner.

"Lorri, Carl!" Rick said in the corniest way possible.

Rick saw that both Lori and Carl looked traumatized.

"Lori Carl it's ok it's me Rick, I'm back I'm going to bring you to a safer place!" Rick pleaded.

"Answer me guys what's going on." Rick asked as he was now extremely worried.

"She tr tr tried to k k ki kill us." Lori stuttered with a sob.

"Wait what Lori?" Rick questioned as Carol rolled her eyes.

"Car Caro tried to k ki kill us." Lori said barely mute and with more sobs.

"Lori I still can not here you!" Rick said as he was starting to get frustrated.

"Carol was about to kill us!" Lorri screeched on top of her lungs As Rick looked on with disbelief, and Carol really rolled her eyes now "Stupid sissy snowflakes." carol though to herself.

"Rick don't listen to those scumbags!" Carol protested.

"Rick I was tired of being motherfucked by these clowns!" Carol added with a snarl.

"They made fun of me and my Family, they tried taking advantage of my daughter." Carol said out of the blue.

"Rick honey that was no such thing Carol was the one constantly hitting her daughter and her husband." Lori reasoned with Rick as Rick acknowledged.

"Carol I can not believe you would accuse these people here, my wife, son and friends of raping your daughter, and I can't believe that you would just sit back and abuse your family, Finally I can't even fathom the fact that you were about to kill my family and friends!" Rick thundered as Carol shuddered.

Rick then took out his revolver and aimed it at Carols head and fired. Carol then crumpled in a heap, and she breathed no more.

"No!" Screeched a crying Ed as he ran and cradled Carol's dead body.

Rick because of the sound, took out his gun and pistol whipped Ed, knocking him out cold.

Rick and everybody else then scrambled out of the house, as the dead started to approach. They then piled into the jeep. Rick managed to get Ed's knocked out body in the jeep. With that Reggie took off in a hurry, back to the military base.

"That sounded rough!" said a still shocked Reggie to Rick

"No that decision was quite easy." Said Rick to a visibly uncomfortable Reggie.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Shane what a pleasant surprise!" A sweaty, out of breath Dale said to Shane.

"What the hell Dale you're here all safe, but you didn't even attempt to come look for us!" Shane said in outrage.

"Listen here pal, I am one point away from winning this match, that I've worked for, so save your bull shit for later!" Dale snapped as he dribbled the tennis ball and prepared to serve.

Dale grunted as he served an ace down the tee.

"Boom Yeah!" Dale grunted as he gloated to his opponent.

"Still undefeated!" Dale shouted as Shane shook his head and left.

Harry heard where Vernon and Dudley were and went to go see them.

Harry approached and entered there supposed room. Inside he found both Vernon and Dudley, they appeared to be eating. Harry then grunted to make them know he was there.

Vernon turned around, upon hearing the grunt. Vernon saw Harry, but his face didn't change.

"Ever heard of knocking boy, that's right you were never one for manners." Vernon growled.

"Yes we need to know when losers like you come in!" Dudley said, as Vernon gave him a pat on the butt and a kiss on the head.

"That's my son!" Vernon beamed as Dudley winked at an angry Harry.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." Harry said as scrambled in a hurry.

"Yes leave before we call security and have you thrown out of here" Vernon said smugly as him and Dudley roared with laughter at this comment.

With that Harry left as he slammed the door.

Harry was in his room at the military base, when out his window he spotted Rick and the group coming back.

Harry then ran out of his room to the entrance of the complex.

Harry saw that everyone entered, but he felt like someone was missing.

"Someone missing?" Harry asked Rick.

"Yeah Carol!"Rick said angrily.

"What happened, couldn't take testacles being put on her face the other day? " Harry asked once more with a faint chuckle that Rick did not return back, Rick instead swiftly walked passed Harry.

"She, needed to go, she held us all at gunpoint." Lorri informed Harry.

"Well whatever, tis life." Harry shrugged and walked away leaving a confused and angry Lori in his midst.

"Hey Don?"

"Yes Dale. Don answered

"You that dude Shane, you know the one that looks like a G.I. Joe?" Dale asked

"Oh yeah the guy who chewed you out, yeah what about him." Don asked

"He needs to go!' Dale said grimly.


	11. Chapter 11

Dale was with his cronies plotting the murder of Shane.

"We have to be quiet and discrete about this Shane may look like a dumbass, and he is about most things, but not about a scenario involving murder!" Dale barked out.

"Why do we have to kill him?" One of Dale's henchman asked.

"I knew Shane when he was a police officer. Well I knew him indirectly." Dale began

"He often got in trouble for excessive force, when arresting someone, and shortly before the world went to hell, he was being brought, for the unlawful killing of an unarmed black man." Dale said sternly.

"It's only a matter of time that he kills someone that we love and hold dearly at this place that we tried so hard to find." Dale added as he tried to goat his comrades on.

"OK I have the plan... Dale began " I have some antifreeze, and one of you asswhipes are going to be undercover, and looking for a perfect opportunity to slip this into his drink." Dale said devishly.

"How about you stop calling us names like ass while?" one of Dale's guys said bravely

'How you like to be dead!" Dale shouted wide-eyed as his henchman cowered away.

"That'll be the last time you tell me what to do you no good potato sack of shit!" Dale hollered advancing on his crony.

"Why can't you do it?" the other henchman said trying to direct attention away from his friend.

"Do as I tell you, you barrel of monkey nuts!" Dale hollered as he slapped the henchman in the face hard.

Dale then sent his people off to do their task.

Dale was laughing, and applauding himself. "It's the perfect crime, and its for the greater good!' Dale celebrated, as he looked out his window, and was immediately silenced.

Outside his window to Dale's utter horror were thousands upon thousands of walking corpses approaching the camp.

"Holy pig!" Dale croaked as he peed and shit himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Rick and the gang had literally just settled down until he was told that they needed to evacuate.

"What's wrong?" everyone asked

The dead are about to breech the wall!" An unknown soldier said.

Rick climbed the observation and could see to his shock thousands of zombies.

Then Rick saw something else that shocked him

As Rick looked into the settlement, amist the panic he could see two men with guns cornering Shane.

Rick had to do something and something fast.

Rick climbed down the deck, as he did he noticed the walls surrounding the base were shaking tremendously. Rick had to absolutely act fast.

Rick snuck up behind the 2 henchman

Rick used his police training to full force as he disarmed one guy and used his gun to shoot the other guy in the leg.

"Don't kill us!" One man said

"It isn't our fault we were told to do this by our boss Dale!" The other guy cried.

"Dale who!" Rick said as he was now fully interested.

"Horvath!" Both guys said simultaneously.

Rick and Shane didn't believe what they were just told.

Just then there was the sound of a gun cock.

Rick and Shane turned around and saw Dale with a 12 Gage trained on all of them.

"I guess I have to kill all four of you shits!" Dale hissed menacingly.

Dale was about to kill them until he was shot in the head.

Standing behind Dale was the big man Otis, who was clutching an AUG assault rifle.

"We can argue until Sunday or we can leave now!" Otis said.

Rick looked and saw a big military evacuation vehicle.

Just then the wall behind Rick collapsed, and hundreds of zombies came spilling in.

The military burst into gunfire on the dead and the civilians were running like hundreds of chickens with their heads cut off. Rick and his group were horrified as they saw many civilians and soldiers getting devoured.

"Man that's disgusting!" Shane said as he saw a couple walkers devour Dale's dead corpse.

"Come on we have to get out of this death trap!" Rick ordered as everyone came to their senses

Rick picked up the guy he shot in the leg, and told the other guy to come with them, much to Shane's utter disgust.

"We're not going to argue about it now!" Rick screamed to Shane as he accidentally dropped the guy.

"Just leave me." He pleaded as he revealed a bite on his stomach.

"Damn it!" Rick cried as he had no choice but to leave the poor sap to be devoured by the undead.

Otis didn't want him to die like that so Otis used his new military rifle and shot one round clean through the skull of the guy.

"Thanks Otis!" Rick said to Otis as they ran away.

Rick was given keys to the escape vehicle by Reggie.

"Aren't you coming!" Rick yelled

Rick was thrown into the car by Reggie who assured him that he would be ok.

"I'm fine Rick, I'm a soldier, I always was, I will die as a soldier too." Reggie said as he and general George Simmons ran into the gruesome gory chaos taking place.

"I thought you were gone!" Harry told a sullen Rick as he drove off into the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

The gang drove and drove throught towns, countrysides, and checkpoints, until Hagrid sprouted an idea.

"How about we go to the WMCDC?" Hagrid asked.

"What is that?" asked basically everyone , except for a grumpy Tdog, and an upset Harry who came to the conclusion that his relatives were dead.

"It's the Wizard and muggle center for disease control." Hagrid answered .

"Where is it?" Rick asked demandingly.

"Ill get you there, its about a day worth of driving to the north of us in a city called Glasgow." Hagrid said as he switched seats with the driver.

"Tell us about the place." Otis demanded as the rest seemed to agree.

"When all this started they told all us muggles and wizards to go there." Hagrid began.

"The radios broadcasted that there were military and auror protection, food and shelter, and that they were working on how to solve this thing." Hagrid finished as he noticed Otis's mouth water at the mention of food.

"WMCDC sounds like a good deal." Shane spoke up.

"It should be." A nervous but optimistic Hagrid said as he floored the vehicle to make it to the center in record time.

Hagrid drove and drove constantly at speeds of 100-120 mph all night as everyone else was sleeping.

Hagrid woke everyone up with a big belch as he passed a sign saying that the Glasgow cdc was in 3 miles.

A couple of moments later they reached the massive building.

One thing was wrong though no one seemed to be guarding , as Hagrid had said earlier.

"Where is everyone?" Otis said with a hint of panic in his voice.

Everone covered their noses as they passed over what appeared to be hundreds of dead bodies littered by the building .

Hagrid ran to the door and found it locked.

So an angry and bull headed Hagrid banged in the door denanding to be let in.

The rest of the group was now fending off the undead, attracted by Hagrids outburst .

"Lets go back Hagrid." Otis said as he attempted to drag Hagrid away.

Hagrid made one last desperation scream and turned around.

Just then door opened and a familar figure emerged.


	14. Chapter 14

(Every chapter thus far has been modified!)

The door flew open and a startled Hagrid landed on his ass.

Harry was amazed to see who the figure coming out of the building was.

It was none other than magical Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

T-dog seeing that Kingsley was the same skin color as he was, went to give Kingsley the black handshake.

Kingsley being a wizard mistook this as a threat slugged T-dog in the stomach and fired a curse at T-dog which blasted T-dog 20 feet back.

Kingsley was about to attack T-dog again until Harry intervened.

Kingsley was so shocked to see Harry that he just froze where he was with his mouth stuttering to say something.

This moment didn't last long as a very pissed off furious T-dog came and picked Kingsley up and slammed him hard on the ground.

"Stupefy!" screamed Harry as he stunned T-dog and bound him in ropes.

Harry then helped T-dog up and explained to Kingsley that T-dog was a troubled, and very emotional, "Other than that he's harmless" Harry added

Harry then proceeded to introduce the rest of his group, and made sure to tell Kingsley that they were all muggle, except Hagrid.

"Blimey Kingsley wasnt expecting to see ya here." Hagrid rejoiced

"It's been a very dark time these last couple of days, I wasn't expecting to see anyone ever again." Kingsley said sadly.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you right now!" Kingsley said defensively.

"Anyway it's nice to meet all of you, or most of you." Kingsley began as he tried to get off topic.

"Let's take this inside before those undead assholes come from all this noise from your friend here." Kingsley suggested.

"Tell us what we have to do to stay here, it is too dangerous for my family and friends to stay out there, I'll do..." Rick pleaded before he was cut off by Kingsley.

"Just Hold it right there there are no requirements for staying here, only that you give a blood test to see if you are infected.

"Thank you sir." A very grateful Rick said.

Just then T-dog woke up again and he was even more pissed than before.

What the fuck man get e out of these slave ropes...!" T-dog carried on and on and on.

"Someday shut him up!" Shane said.

"Put like a sock in his mouth or something!" Rick suggested.

"I got a old dirty pair of underwear in my sack." Otis suggested.

"That will work!" The whole group seemed to say at the same time.

"Where's that damn Uncle Tom let me kick his ass!" T-dog was barking as Otis stepped in from of him

"What da hell you want you racist fat bald pig!" T-dog hissed at Otis.

"This is going to hurt me more than its going to you." Otis said calmly.

Otis then shoved his disgusting crusty underwear into the screaming T-dogs mouth as T-dog passed out.

"Just leave the underwear in his mouth." Shane said as everyone agreed to that statement.

"Follow me." Kingsley said as he lead them to the labs for blood work.


End file.
